


Nothing Else

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, just a bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: nobody:me: *writes trans!francecest*
Relationships: France/Female France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	Nothing Else

**Author's Note:**

> nobody:
> 
> me: *writes trans!francecest*

“How are you feeling?”

Francis whimpered slightly, feeling heat pool in his core, knowing how pathetic he must look, dripping and shaking with desire for any sort of contact.

A tender hand swept across his flushed face, cold and calm, and she must have heard the soft breath he let out at the sensation. 

“I need an answer,” Marianne sang, pressing her lips to his forehead. It was gentle, far too gentle.

“Good,” he hissed, trying to press himself into her. She laughed and pulled away, letting her fingers pull the silk from his eyes.

He wasn’t even aware he had made a noise, but he must have, for she laughed again, the sound dancing through the room. 

Marianne stayed still for a second, letting Francis’ eyes wander her body, loving the lustful adoration. She cupped his head and kissed him again, more forcefully this time, her tongue sweeping across his teeth.

Francis parted his mouth more, savoring the feeling of her soft lips. He reached his own tongue out to entangle it with hers, then paused and opened his eyes. She gave him the slightest of nods, and he kissed back, allowing passion to take control.

Lungs burning, they pulled away, and Marianne pushed Francis onto the bed, savoring the sight of him spread out underneath her.

She began to undress, and he felt himself throb, wanting to be touched again.

“So needy,” she purred, her voice rising slightly as she rubbed against his wetness. Francis whined, resisting the urge to buck his hips into the weak friction.

“Marianne…please”

She bit her lip, looking into his eyes, glossy with want, and he felt her push her way into him.

Francis didn’t bother to hold back his moans, loosing himself to the sensation. He could hear Marianne also, letting out sharp gasps as she neared her climax.

He screwed his eyes shut, feeling small tears slip out, as his legs trembled with pulsing ecstasy, loosing himself in the high.

Marianne let Francis go limp, panting, leaving kisses down his neck as everything else faded away.


End file.
